


“Now? Now you listen to me?”

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Crowley gets Aziraphel to agree to go sky diving.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	“Now? Now you listen to me?”

“I mean, honestly, Crowley, after all the times you have ignored me,” a flustered Aziraphale said to the grinning demon next to him. “Now? Now you listen to me?”

“Well,” Crowley took the angel’s hand. “Seeing as we saved the world just a few weeks ago, and subsequently tricked Heaven and Hell into leaving us alone, I thought it was time we starting having some fun together.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale turned to stand in front of the demon. “I have been having fun with you, moving in together, reorganizing the book shop, planning trips together like human couples do. Why on earth did you decide that one little thing I said, a passing thought, would be a good idea?”

“Well angel,” Crowley pulled Aziraphale in for a hug. “You said you couldn’t understand why the humans felt the need to jump out of airplanes for fun. To which I said how do you know it isn’t fun? We were a few bottles into our “we saved the world,” celebration at this point, and you said that perhaps I was right it would be fun we must try it someday. Well, angel, today is that day.” 

“But Crowley,” Aziraphale protested. “I’m scared.”

“I know angel,” Crowley started to pull the angel into the safety briefing. “I’ll be right there with you, and if you’re too scared you can miracle us safely on the ground. I won’t be mad.”

“Fine,” Aziraphale sighed. “What the heck, let’s give it a try.”

“Yeah!” Crowley cheered triumphantly. “I think we’ll have fun.”


End file.
